


I Lay My Dreams Down At Your Feet

by StillTryingToFly



Series: Let's get Kinky [2]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Gags, I'm writing porn about 18th century spies, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, The Author Regrets Everything, Vibrators, cuddly bdsm, gratuitous use of nicknames, how did this become my life - Freeform, if that makes sense, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTryingToFly/pseuds/StillTryingToFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb fulfills one of Ben's fantasies.</p><p>This is just pure porn, I made no attempt at plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lay My Dreams Down At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> As far as porn goes this is pretty fluffy but please read the tags for anything that might squick you out or trigger you.

When Ben had first proposed the idea of Caleb dominating him when they had sex it had been Caleb who said they should come up with lists of things they wanted to try. That way they would each have a clear picture of what the other was comfortable with.

They discovered, quite on accident, that they both really liked Ben being naked while Caleb was still dressed. Sometimes Ben would strip down even when they weren’t planning a scene and just cuddle with Caleb on the couch while they watched television. Ben liked it because it made him feel both vulnerable and safe; Caleb liked because... well... his boyfriend was absolutely stunning naked okay? Don’t judge the man.

Ben had spent most of the evening naked (grading papers, making dinner, and watching TV) but now he and Caleb were in their bedroom for the scene they had planned for the night.

Caleb rolls his hips against Ben’s, grabbing a handful of his ass and pulls Ben closer to him making him gasp. When Ben kisses him again, he shoves his tongue in Ben’s mouth, dominating the kiss in a way that never failed to turn Ben on.

Caleb puts his hand on Ben’s chest pushing him gently backwards. “Lay back against the headboard, Tallboy.” There is a soft smile on his face as he says it, mostly hidden by his beard.

Ben goes eagerly, settling against the pillows they have stacked against the headboard.

Caleb walks to the foot of their bed and pulls out a set of leather cuffs from the wooden box they have been using to hold their toys.

"These will help you keep still." He hold the cuffs up for Ben to see. Each cuff was thick but well padded and would fit nicely around his wrists, and with the connecting chain removed they could each be individually clipped to the slats of their headboard.

Ben moaned when Caleb kissed both of his wrists before he buckled the cuffs and attached them to the headboard. Ben swallowed hard, the feeling of leather wrapped round his wrists and having his arms spread out was actually reassuring in a way he hadn’t anticipated, they were a tactile expression of his helplessness.

"And this will help you stay quiet for me." Caleb held up a ring gag. Ben just blinked, he hadn’t seen Caleb grab the gag from the box, he had thought Caleb didn’t want to use it on him.

“Ben.” Caleb’s voice was firm. “What’s your color?”

Ben smiled as he answered, “Green.”

Caleb smiled. "Open your mouth," he ordered softly.

Ben obeyed, and felt the metal 'o' of the gag slip into his mouth, holding it helplessly open until Caleb chose to remove it. Caleb buckled it tightly round his head, then carefully checked the straps. He didn’t want the straps to be too tight and risk accidentally hurting Ben; he checked to make sure none of Ben's shoulder length blond hair was caught in the buckles.

It helped, because Ben was busy reeling from the sensation of being gagged. He had fantasized about this but he hadn't anticipated how this would feel; the constant awareness of the cool metal in his mouth, of being unable to close it or speak or swallow. Of being held open.

Calen rests one hand on Ben’s hip, trying to ground him in the present, while he leans over to grab the lube he’d placed on the bedside table. He looks Ben in the eyes when he speaks.

“Do you trust me, Ben?”

Ben nods and make an affirmative noise as best he can with his mouth held open, and tries to relax.

Caleb uncaps the lube and smears it on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the lube. “Watch me, Tallboy. Don’t look away and don’t close your eyes.”

Caleb starts off with light and gentle touches, rubbing slow circles around Ben’s rim, until Ben has completely relaxed in front of him, eyes hooded and pupils dilated. Caleb smiles and begins to stroke Ben’s cock with his other hand, just a little tease of friction, and pushes one finger in when Ben’s hips jerk.

“You look so good like this Tallboy.” He swirls his finger, dragging it along Ben’s inner walls, pulling it almost all the way out, and pushing back in with two.

Ben shudders when Caleb rubs his fingers over his prostate, almost closing his eyes from the sensation. He blinks rapidly and looks at Caleb’s face and his breath catches when he sees how Caleb’s looking at him, like Ben is his whole world, like he’s Caleb’s fucking sunshine.

Caleb keeps two fingers spearing Ben open, and digs around in the box and pulls out a plug that Ben _knows_ will vibrate, and lubes it up. This time he avoids Ben’s prostate with his fingers, pulling them back when Ben tries to take them deeper, shifting to try and get Caleb’s fingers where he wants them. Caleb snorts and pulls his fingers completely free, pushing the plug in before Ben has a chance to complain. The plug is long, and curved near the head, and Caleb knows that it will be snug against Ben’s prostate. He gives it a few thrusts, twisting it inside Ben, before grabbing the back of Ben’s neck and pulling him closer.

Caleb puts his palms against Ben's cheeks, and leaned in to kiss him round the gag. Ben returns it as well as he can, flicking his tongue against the seam of Caleb's lips as he pressed kisses along Ben’s lower lip. Ben could feel Caleb smile against his lips, but he doesn’t say anything, just pulls back and gives Ben a calm flat look. Ben has seen that look before on the rare occasion when he had seen Caleb giving orders in the coast guard, that look meant that now was the time for commands.

“I want you to try and stay as still as you can, but you won’t get in trouble for moving. If you become uncomfortable, you will drop this.”

He bends down to pick up a large jingle bell and puts it in Ben’s palm, closing his fingers over it.

“You can make as much noise as you want but if you drop that bell I’ll assume you are trying to safeword out. Do you understand?”

Ben nods twice and Caleb smiles so broadly the corners of his eyes crinkle. He picks up the remote and his sketchbook and walks away to the chair in the room that faces their bed and settles down with a satisfied smile.

Ben tries to focus on his breathing, and tries to keep still. It’s not the first time Caleb has drawn him, but the other times he hadn’t realized what was happening until he looked up to see his boyfriend sketching away. This was different. This time he’d been deliberately posed and he has a plug nestled inside him. Before, when he’d caught Caleb sketching him he would look back down so as not to meet Caleb’s gaze, because Caleb always looks like he is going to devour Ben. He almost looks down now, because the way Caleb is watching him is almost overwhelming in its intensity, but this time Ben wants to be consumed.

They stay like that for a while; Caleb sketching and randomly changing the settings on the vibrator while Ben tries to keep still as he slowly grows more aroused at the combined sensations from the plug and from Caleb's gaze roving over his body. Eventually Caleb breaks the quiet that has descended around them.

"You do look sweet like that, you know," Caleb said in a teasing voice. "Fidgeting around that plug, already starting to drool, and you look so surprised with your mouth open all the time. Oh, and there's that blush."

Ben felt his cheeks heating up and he squirms; he was pleased by the attention, as well as embarrassed. He hadn't realised he was drooling, but now he could _feel_ it, the wetness sliding over his chin. No prizes for guessing why _that_ sight pleased Caleb so much.

Caleb groans as he strips out of his clothes quickly, climbing on the bed settling between Ben spread thighs with the remote in one hand, setting it down next to Ben.

Ben’s shoulders were starting to feel strained and he was panting: his breathing fast and obvious because of his restraints. Despite this, most of his focus was on Caleb sitting between his open legs.

Ben could feel the warmth of Caleb’s skin on his own, and he shuddered as Caleb began to drag his hands up Ben’s naked thighs. They were so close their noses almost touched, and the air between them thrummed with tension as they looked into each other's eyes.

Ben’s harsh breathing seemed to fill the otherwise quiet room. Caleb slowly leaned away and gently hold of his chin, and moved his face from side to side: examining how Ben looked while gagged.

Caleb’s got a hand around Ben’s cock, jerking him off at a lazy pace, and his other teasing at the plug that’s still buzzing along inside him. Ben is flushing from the tips of his ears all the way down to his pretty, red cock, chest heaving as he tries to moan Caleb’s name.

“Look at you, so pretty all spread out for me. You wanna come, Tallboy?”

Ben whines, high in his throat, and nods vigorously, reaching out for Caleb despite the restraints.

“Too bad. You’re not gonna come until I tell you you can.” Caleb smiles wickedly before he shoves Ben’s legs even wider and runs his hand teasingly over Ben’s dripping erection one last time before going down between his cheeks to tug the plug, pushing it against Ben’s prostate, and pulling it out so the widest part stretches his rim.

There is an impish look in his eyes when Caleb speaks.

“You’ve been so good for me, trying to hold still while I drew you. Was it hard Tallboy? Not to wriggle like a whore, beg me to fuck you?”

Ben is panting and moaning and nodding his head, yanking lightly at the handcuffs, testing their give.

“Poor Benny boy.” Caleb leans over to kiss the tip of Ben’s dick, licking the slit. “How badly do you want to come right now?”

Ben groans inarticulately through his gag and wraps his legs around Caleb’s waist to pull him closer.

“Hmmm.” Caleb pulls the plug out and sets it to the side before pushing two of his fingers into Ben’s hole. “I’m not sure you want it bad enough.”

Ben makes and frantic noise and pushes back on Caleb’s fingers, drops his head on the pillow, arching his back invitingly.

“Well if you're going to be like that,” Caleb says and drapes one of Ben’s legs over his shoulder, teasing Ben’s hole with the tip of his cock. He reaches for the lube on their nightstand and squirts some in his hand and lubes his cock with it; Ben’s hole is wet enough with lube from the plug, he only needs a little on his cock. Besides, Ben had said he wanted it rough. Caleb pushes into Ben in one long slide; Ben is so tight and hot around him, he has to pause once he’s fully seated, taking a few deep breaths to keep from coming on the spot.

“You can come when I do.”

Ben had groaned loudly through his gag when Caleb shoved in, the drag almost painful, his toes curling from the stretch. He doesn’t even notice he’s panting out pathetic little ah’s until Caleb shushes him gently, nailing his prostate with every thrust.

Caleb knows he won’t last much longer so he wraps a hand around Ben, strokes him to the speed of his thrusts, using his grip on Ben’s hip to slam him down to meet his thrusts.

“M’close Tallboy, you ready to come?”

Bem thrashes his head back and forth on the pillow, Caleb’s voice slowly filtering through the white noise in his head. He thinks he replies, maybe groans a yes through his gag, maybe he just whimpers, maybe doesn’t do anything at all. He’s floating, pleasure rising and rising in his body, cresting when he hears, “Come, Ben,” and immediately does, brain shorting out, muscles locking as he shoots over his belly and chest.

Caleb only gets a few more thrusts in before he comes, buried as deep as possible in Ben’s ass.

Ben is still riding the high of his orgasm when Caleb comes down from his orgasm, so he gently lowers Ben’s legs to the bed, and pulls out, glancing at Ben’s heaving chest.

“You with me, Ben?”

Ben is still too out of it to answer so Caleb starts cleaning up, gently unbuckling Ben’s cuffs and wiping him down with the wipes they have stashed under the bed.

Ben makes a vaguely grumbly sound when the cold wipe drags across his stomach, sounding anything but aware. Caleb chuckles and gives Ben a kiss on his forehead.

“Be right back Tallboy,” he whispers in Ben’s ear before he grabs the plug and heads to the bathroom to clean it off.

He leaves the door open so he can watch Ben snuggle farther into the blankets, and as soon as he’s finished in the bathroom Caleb slides underneath them as well. He strokes Ben’s nose with his index finger until his eyes flutter open.

“Hey there, Tallboy. Would you like this to come out?” Caleb brings his finger to the corner of Ben’s mouth and taps the gag. Ben nods and his eyes flutter shut when Caleb reaches behind his head to undo the gag.

“How are you feeling, Tallboy?”

Ben smiles. “Safe. Warm. Loved. A little sore but i’s the good kinda sore.”

His words are slurring a little toward the end and Caleb decides they should have this conversation in the morning when Ben is coherent enough to answer properly.

Caleb gently turns Ben on his side and spoons up behind him despite Ben actually being taller than him.

“G’night Ben.”

He gets a small snore in return.

He smiles into the back of Ben’s neck. _Yeah, this is just about perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive when given attention; tell me what you loved, what you hated, what you want to see next. I actually am going to branch out into another ship for the next one but I am open to suggestions.


End file.
